1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to imaging systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to night vision systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Approximately 55% of all traffic fatalities occur at night, a figure which is somewhat alarming when considered in light of the fact that only 28% of all driving occurs at night. This is due at least in part to the fact that many drivers often travel at a speed at which objects and changes in the contours of the road are approached within a time frame which is insufficient to allow the driver to react given the range of vision afforded by the illumination of the road with ordinary automotive headlights.
This is exacerbated by the fact that many drivers lose some visual acuity at night and night vision is often temporarily impaired by glare from the headlights of oncoming vehicles. An additional area of concern relates to personal security and safety from would-be assailants lurking in obscure areas around a vehicle parking area.
Thus, for many reasons, there has been a need in the art for a night vision system for vehicles.
The invention of the parent application discloses and claims a night vision system for law enforcement vehicles which substantially addresses the above-identified need in the art. In the exemplary embodiment, an infrared camera is mounted on the top of the vehicle. While this is an advantageous location for law enforcement applications, for esthetic and other practical considerations, this arrangement is regarded as undesirable for consumer applications. Accordingly, a need remains for a system for mounting night vision cameras on civilian vehicles which is practical, esthetic and effective.
Burley (U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,558) shows a television camera mounted in the front of the vehicle. An infrared sensor is provided to enhance the image generated by the TV camera. The image is not suitable for night time driving.
Hence, a need remains in the art for improvements in the mounting and protection of infrared cameras in vehicles.